In the present medical technology area, it is common to use a syringe for needle injections, wherein a liquid medicine is contained in a syringe, and a push rod installed in a hollow external rod is used to push the liquid medicine in the syringe to discharge from a distal portion of the syringe, and thus syringes are used extensively in medical area.
At present, there is a common syringe having an external rod, a push rod, and a needle mount. If the syringe is used for a needle injection for medical treatments, the push rod of the syringe can directly drive the liquid medicine contained in the syringe to flow out from the distal portion of the syringe by using a pushing force. However, the use of a prior art syringe still has the following problems to be solved:
1. The prior art syringe is unsafe. If the syringe is used for injecting a liquid medicine into a human body and the syringe does not come with a safety design for containing the needle in an injection process, the needle will be exposed from a needle cap after an injection, and a user may get a needle stick by accident easily which will result in tremendous damages.
2. The effect of using a prior art syringe is poor. Since the syringe has an injection function and the needle of the syringe has a protruding design, therefore it is necessary to cover the needle by a needle cap after an injection has taken place. Medical professionals have to firmly remember and strictly follow the procedure, and thus a needle stick may occur easily and it is difficult to reduce the chance of preventing medical professionals from being infected by a used needle.